The Way of the Asura Path: Crave
|image=Asura_crave.jpg |kanji=修羅道の流: 渇望 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū: Katsubō |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path: Crave |english tv=The Way of the Asura Realm: Crave |viz manga=Warring Demon Method: Crave |parent jutsu=The Way of the Asura Path |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} is a vastly superior technique created by Hijiko before he attempted his initial assault on Iwagakure. The notion of this technique has its basics rooted in the Yamanaka Clan’s hidden technique Psycho Mind Transmission and the Human Path’s Absorption Soul Technique. Even though it is similar in effect, it is conceptually distinct in which Hijiko can effectively download every form of knowledge contained within the opponent’s brain within a single heartbeat. Hijiko goes through every instance of the of opponent’s mind and not matter the level of encryption, this technique allows Hijiko to garner information effortlessly. It causes the mind and consciousness in its entirety to leave the opponent’s biological shell and even though it is considered a trans human state, the mind of the opponent will be imprisoned. Overview Hijiko had spent months on finding an efficient way to gather intel before he would eventually wage war against Iwagakure, though times of espionage was difficult and Hijiko was no spy. His recklessness and carelessness has nearly cost him his life and to make sure that his efforts of interrogation were not seemingly wasted. Eventually, he would learn how to produce unique tools crafted from the internal mechanisms of his body which allowed him to achieve a multitude of grand feats. This technique being one of them. To initiate the technique, Hijiko must first place his hand on the opponent’s head, from here he then creates a unique spike via the Way of the Asura Path which allows him to create mechanical adaptations to his body on the spot. The spike itself which is the size of a senbon, slightly pierces the opponent’s brain and from this point, the spike instantly downloads the opponent’s memories after their first heartbeat. This technique is fatal since Hijiko downloads the information from the brain so fast, it tricks the brain into thinking that the opponent’s life is flashing before their eyes which technically true. In this instant, the totality of their life history in chronological sequence and in extreme detail will played in their eyes as Hijiko downloads their brain. The experience can be described as a four-dimensional holograph which is viewed not only in first person but viewed from those you have interacted with as well. Even the consciousness of the opponent has been absorbed into the design as well. After blindingly fast process is over, the spike then recesses into Hijiko’s hand therefore, the technique ends along with the opponent’s life. This information is kept within a conceptually advanced neural network which is located within the spike itself. The state of the neural network within the opponents’ brain can be captured and copied as a "computer file" from the brain and re-implemented into Hijiko’s spike. This is based on the philosophy that consciousness lies within the brain's information processing and is an emergent feature that arises from large neural network high-level patterns of organization. This technique is resourceful and efficient in comparison to similar techniques in that it simply downloads and archives the opponent’s brain rather than sifting through each memory or mental barricades. In this state, every memory is preserved within the opponent’s mind and even those that they have forgotten. Initially, when pierced with the spike, the opponent becomes momentarily paralyzed and their eyes are reflecting the flash of their origins, even those memories that were first created during the stages of before infancy. Once complete, the opponent lifeless body falls to the ground however, the death of the opponent can be circumvented. Instead of going downloading the entire brain in an instant, Hijiko can reduce the flow mechanical energy and chakra required for this technique which tremendously slows down its effects. He is still able to gather his intel as normal, but the time it takes is extended to a couple of minutes rather than mere moments. Since The Way of the Asura Path grants Hijiko unutterable strength, applying this technique becomes slightly more tedious due to the fact that Hijiko could inadvertently crush an opponent's skull if he isn't too careful. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:SahaTo Category:Supplementary Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Hiden